Safe & Sound
by comfortableMurderer
Summary: PruHun. Sadness and another fic where Prussia dies. Grab tissues? *Inspired by Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift, obviously.*


This is a sad drabble I write while listening to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.

Prompt was from my favorite prompt blog

Enjoy! Grab tissues? . n .

* * *

The tears were building in her eyes, blurring the pretty green irises that lie behind the salty brine. Her eyes... He wondered if, when he was gone, he was going to remember them. Gilbert hoped so. He hoped he'd remember and get to relive everything where he was going. But that was an entire different thought in itself.

Where was he going? Where did countries go when they died?

If only he knew. Maybe it'd make his words sound more sure as he tried to coo and hush her sadness away.

"Just close your eyes." He willed, and she shook her head vigorously.

"No! I-I don't want you to leave me." She squeezed him tighter. If this situation weren't so depressing, he would have made a comment about having this much strength isn't very ladylike, but his words fell short on the tip of his tongue. For once, he wasn't willing to ruin the moment.

Not that the scenario could get any worse that is.

"I'll always be here." He was beginning to remind him of someone from a movie he once watched with Francis. "You just won't see me."

"That doesn't make it any better, you idiot!" She was trying to lighten the mood, that he could tell. He pitied her - he pitied everyone. What would he leave behind when he was gone?

He had already gone through the same thing with his friends and his brother, but all they did was stand there in silence. None of them said much when Gilbert informed them of how he lost the battle - how he was no more. Most placed a hand on his shoulder and stared into the crimson that, at that moment, was filled with uncertainty. He was scared. Gilbert didn't know what was going to happen to him, but he knew he wouldn't be around much longer.

Francis tried getting him to live this night doing everything he ever wanted to do, but that just made Gilbert even more terrified. He refused to live the night like it was his last, even though it turned out to be exactly like that - his last night as a living person. He was no longer a country anymore. He couldn't sustain himself any longer.

Ludwig was especially hard to confront. Those ice-blue eyes got even colder than he thought they could get. But he did not shed a tear. He just swallowed thickly and offered his older brother a beer. _"One for old times?"_

Remembering made him feel frightened again, but as he felt Elizabeta's body shudder as she wept in his arms, he was no longer afraid. "I'll never let you go, Liz. You've got to know that."

That just made her sob harder.

"You'll be alright. You've got Roderich." He chuckled softly. "I can't fuckin' believe I'm saying this, but he's a good guy - you deserve someone like him. Not some pervert like me."

"I d-don't want Roderich!" She cried, burying her face into his chest. "I want you!"

"Aw, come on. Don't be that way. He loves you, y'know."

"I don't care!" Her nose pressed deeper into his chest.

"Give him a chance? For me?" Gilbert lifted her chin so he could get one last look at her beautiful face. "Lighten up, babe."

Her face contorted with anger, her eyes squinting and her tears overflowing, streaming like waterfalls down cheeks turned bittersweet from the constant rub of her hands to wipe away the pain.

"_Lighten up? **Lighten**** up?!**_ What the hell am I supposed to do without you?" Her gaze fell to his cross that sat snugly at the collar of his shirt. "Gilbert, please... Don't leave me alone..."

Angling his head down, he feathered his lips on hers. She flung her arms around his shoulders, but there was nothing to hold on to; nothing was there.

Gilbert was gone. All that remained was a lingering sensation of his warm breath fluttering against her cheek and the soft pressure of his kiss.

Elizabeta choked on a sob, closing her eyes to recapture the image of him in her mind, but already she was missing a few pieces of him - parts of his face where blocked with a white light that she couldn't dim. It didn't matter to her so much, though.

She could forget his appearance but she would never forget _him._

"Be safe, Gil."


End file.
